Tiempos distintos
by ili111213mxli
Summary: El mal volvería a destruir aquella tranquilidad que tenia en su vida cambiando el destino de su corazón. Llantos en vano, enemigos que desean herirla solamente a ella y un nuevo amor que le ayudara cotra las adversidades que llegan a su frágil vida... Por favor, denle la opotunidad, les gustara lo prometo.
1. Chapter 1 Una verdad dolorosa

**Inuyasha: Tiempos distintos.**

**- Una verdad dolorosa**

Muchas cosas habian cambiado desde que volvio de la epoca actual, su vida era perfecta, por asi decirlo. Solo había un inconveniente o mas bien algo que no le gustaba, todos los dias son iguales, su antiguo grupo siempre salia diario a cazar monstruos pero ella, ella se quedaba a cuidar la aldea junto con la anciana Kaede y a la vez se encargaba de cuidar a los niños que habia en la aldea. Oh si, muchas cosas habian cambiado desde que se fue. Todo era tranquilo, muy tranquilo para su parecer, pero sentia que algo no andaba bien, su corazón le alertaba que un mal volveria y acabaria la tranquilidad de su vida.

- Este sera un buen dia- Se dijo asi misma mirando el amanecer al salir de su cabaña, la cual compartía con Inuyasha. A pesar de que ellos por fin una vida juntos el no se atrevia a tocarla, no lo haria hasta ser el hombre que ella merece.

- Inuyasha... - no respodia a sus llamados- veo que estas muy dormido... ire a caminar- le decia dulcemente en su oregita de perro y asi sin hacer mucho ruido hacia el lago para tomar un baño.

Todo era verdaderamente pacífico, los dias pasaban tranquilos y rara vez ellos volvian a sus viajes de caza monstruos, la vida no era tan interesante. Los niños jugaban todo el dia, Rin a pesar de estar recibiendo las visitas del Lord Del Oeste y rechazar las invitaciones de ir a compañarlos en sus viajes era feliz, le agradaba la aldea, no solo porque jugaba con los niños que había, también porque la amistad que tenia con Kohaku iba incrementando en algo mas lindo, siempre estaban juntos aun con las visitas de Sesshomaru.

- ¿Sesshomaru se opondria si Rin decidiera unir su vida con Kohaku en un futuro?- Se preguntaba la chica azabache al estar en el lago, queria mucho a Rin, tanto como si fuera su hija, no queria que la lastimarán. - Ahora que lo pienso mañana es uno de esos dias en que Rin recibe visitas de Sesshomaru, creo que seria lindo hacerle sentir como en casa, nunca se queda mas de una hora- Sus intensiones eran nobles, queria que el Youkai apreciara la aldea humana, una vez intento contarle como era ese lugar y el casi la mata por hablarle. Tal vez la mejor forma de acercarse a ese Youkai era por medio de Rin- ¡Lo tengo!- dijo con una hermosa sonrisa en su cara- Hare que Sesshomaru se sienta como en casa aunque me quiera matar luego- dijo entre risas. 

Se escuchaba como una chica corria tan apresuradamente hasta su cabaña para despertar a un hanyou que yacia plácidamente dormido. Era demasiado tarde.

- Inuyasha... despierta por favor, me gustaria que hicieramos algo muy lindo los dos para...

- Si es para el idiota de Sesshomaru olvidalo... se que piensas, ¿Como lo se? Simple, la ultima vez que iba a venir pediste lo mismo- balbuceaba entre sueños, se miraba realmente tierno- De una vez me niego Kagome- dijo ya mejor abriendo sus dorados ojos- lo odio.

- Inuyasha, por favor, deberias empezar a llevarte bien con tu hermano, andale, hazlo por mi, ¿si?- anre esas palabras y miradas suplicantes nunca podria negarsele, era verdaderamente hermosa. No dijo nada, solo se quejo, dando a entender que si- ¡Gracias Inuyasha!- dijo con una deslumbrante sonrisa.

El solo la admiraba, era verdaderamente adorable, ella con el, nunca lo pensó así, Siempre penso que jamás volveria de su mundo, y menos despues de 3 años de no verla. Ella le regreso su vida, buena no toda, aun sentía aquel vacio en su alma... Aun extrañaba a Kikyo, pero Kagome era su salvación para olvidar a aquella mujer que aun ama, y que no cree ser capaz de dejar amarla.

- "Are lo que este en mis manos para hacer a Kagome la mujer mas feliz del mundo, no importa que."- Esos eran sus pensamientos sobre ella. 

Le prometió a Kagome que le ayudaria a hacer sentir aSu medio hermano como si estuviera en casa, la verdad era que nunca habia tratado a su hermano y el mucho menos a el, siempre quizo alguien en quien confiar, asi como Kagome con Souta ellos eran muy unidos pero es una lastima que ya no se pudieran ver.  
Continuo con sus tareas y pensamientos positivos pero sin dejar de oercatarse de que algo andaba mal, presentia que algo saldria mal al dia siguiente.

- Debe ser mi imaginación. - Se decia el mismo. Era verdad que todo estaba muy tranquilo, demasiado tranquilo para ser honestos, pero ya eran semanas en que sentia una presencia extraña, para nada amigable y sobre todo peligrosa, de eso estaba muy seguro.

El dia paso muy rapido para todos ellos, un dia inquietante se acercaba lleno de suceson y emociones inclusive para el profundo Sesshomaru que al igual que todos tenia el presentimiento de que algo o alguien vendría a arruinar la tan grande tranquilidad que habia en Sengoku. 

- Señorita Kagome, ¿Por qué esta haciendo comida a esta hora? ¿Y por qué no ha cocinado esa carne?

- A caso, ¿Olvidaste que el señor Sesshomaru vendría a visitarte? - Al parecer era sorprendente que Rin olvidara algo tan importante.

- Oh, lo olvide- dijo entre risitas, era extraño de la niña

Kagome ignoro ese pequeño suceso, tenia otras cosas en mente, ¿Por qué no conina la carne? Pues sera que los youkais no comen carne cocinada, mas bien cruda. Eran tantas cosas que hacia la azabache, por un motivo en especial su mente tenia presente a Sesshomaru.

- Kagome.-Fue interrumpida de sus acciones por Inuyasha- Miroku me dijo que en la aldea vecina hay monstruos y debemos ir a destruirlos, lo lamento, volveremos en cinco dias.- dijo sin mas dejando un beso en la frente de Kagome y salir de ahi lo mas rapido que pudo.

- No hay ningún problema...- se notaba la resignación en su rostro, ¿se quedaría sola en la aldea cuidando a los niños y a recibir a Sesshomaru con el riesgo de que pudiera matarla? Al parecer si. Un suspiro salio de su boca al sentirse sola.

Cruzar el bosque no era tan pesado, no si se iba por un camino mas adecuado para llegar a la aldea humana donde se encontraba Rin. Aún no entendía el, ¿por qué el seguirle insistiendo a una niña de once años a que lo acompañara en sus viajes si ella no queria? Era una pregunta facil de responder pero dificil de aceptar. Se sentia solo sin la compañía de la niña. Sabia exactamente las razones por las cuales Rin no dejaba la aldea, ¡Claro! Es por culpa del niño humano, el que intento acabar con su vida 3 años atras, ¿Como tolerar eso? No lo sabia, pero no admitiría que se sentia solo y mas cuando esos niños no dejaban de estar juntos. El quería a Rin como su hija y el queria que su hija estuviera a su lado.

- Sesshomaru- Al parecer no era el unico que tomaba un camino adecuado por el bosque- Espero que tengas una agradable impresión de la aldea- Dijo el hanyou con una cara apacible y serena mostrando respeto hacia su hermano- A Rin le dara mucho gusto verte.

- ¿Que hace un Hanyou en medio del bosuqe solo en lugar de estar con su mujer y tan temprano?- fue lo unico que pregunto y siguió su andar tranquilo.

Inuyasha ignoro su pregunta, no iba a iniciar una pelea por comentarios absurdos de su hermano. Un momento, acaso dijo ¿Solo? Se suponía que iria con Miroku a la aldea vecina por 5 dias, pero el caso era que Sango, Miroku y sus hijas irian de paseo en secreto por unas semanas, querian alejarse de las mismas rutinas del dia y el, el quería estar alejado un poco de Kagome ¿Por qué? Queria solamente aclarar sus pensamientos, la amaba, eso si, pero aun estana presente el recuerdo de Kikyo y le dolia el hecho de no poder hacer nada para salvarla.

-Estúpido Sesshomaru- dijo en un susurro y así volver con su camino. Sesshomaru era la última persona en el mundo que lograría entenderlo.

Sesshomaru escucho perfectamente como fue insultado por su hermano y se sorprendió al no ser atacado, tal vez Inuyasha no tenia tiempo para eso, que ironía, Inuyasha ya no tenía el tiempo para pelear con el, incluso el tiempo en el que pudo pelear con el lo desperdicio siendo amable. -Ese no actuaba como Inuyasha...

Llego a la aldea y solo se escuchaba tranquilidad y un gran olor a humano. No pudo evitar arrugar la nariz por el olor tan repugante de la aldea ¿Una buena impresión? Si, claro. A lo lejos se miraban como los niños jugaban sin parar, como si no hubiera un mañana. Sintio que unos brazos lo rodeaban por la cadera.

- Señor Sesshomaru, que gusto me da de verlo- dijo la pequeña Rin con una gran sonrisa- ¡Que bueno que viene! La señorita Kagome y yo le tenemos una sorpresa- dijo y empezo a arrastrar al Youkai de la mano hasta la cabaña que compartía con la anciana Kaede- mire- le mostró toda una pequeña mesa con deliciosa comida especialemente para el- ¿Le gusta?

- Rin- Dijo Sesshomaru al momento en que le entregaba una pequeña canastita con envolturas.- Para ti- solto una pequeña pero notable sonrisa. Antes de que Rin abriera algún obsequio fue interrumpida por Kagome.

- Rin, Kahaku te esta buscando, parece ansioso- decia muy algre ante tales palabras- me dijo que te tiene una linda sorpresa.

Rin olvido que El Lord del Oeste estaba presente y salio casi volando a su encuentro. Kagome empezó a caminar por la pequeña cabaña hablando sola sin percatarse de que Sesshomaru la observaba detalladamente. Parecia como si de una niña se tratase, Kagome era muy inocente y distraida.

- ¿Terminaste?- Kagome paro en seco al escuchar a Sesshomaru tan frio como siempre- Te hice una pregunta humana- Se levanto del almohadón en que estaba para mirar fijamente a la azabache que estab mirandolo confundida.

- ¿Desde cuando estas ahi?- Pregunto bruscamente que cuando se dio cuenta quizo morirse, no sabia si Sesshomaru quisiera matarla- Perdón por mi tono- dijo alarmada. Sesshomaru solo la observaba, la chica era muy tierna a simple vista, igual que Rin, pero ambas tenían su mente ocupada para personas distintas- ¿Gustas comer?- pregunto con una linda sonrisa igual a las de Rin. El solo asintio a su pregunta y volvio a acomodarse en el almohadón.

- ¿Donde esta Inuyasha?- fue lo unico que se le ocurrio preguntar, no hallaba algo a que prestarle atención además de la humana.

- Fue con el monje a la aldea vecina a exterminar monstruos- dijo sonriendo al recordar a Inuyasha, eso lo noto el Youkai y no pudo evitar volverse a sentirse solo, envidiaba a su hermano por tener lo que quería, lo envidiaba demasiado, el tenía a Tetusaiga y a su mujer, ¿Su mujer? Ella no tenia una marca y tampoco desprendía el olor de su hermano. Que gracioso, su hermano no había tocado a esa humana, "Que cobarde".

Sesshomaru empezó a reírse demasiado, era muy comico para el saber que si hermano no habia tomado a la azabache como su mujer, al parecer el aun tenia presente al costal de barro y huesos.

- ¿Te sientes bien Sesshomaru?- sonaba preocupada.

- Inuyasha es un cobarde por no tener el valor de poner su marca en lo que se supone que es suyo, al parecer el costal de huesos aun esta presente.- dijo con sarcasmo

Hablo mas de lo que debía.

No soporto su enojo ante las palabras de Sesshomaru y no supo lo que hacía hasta que reaccionó al ver el rostro manchado de Sesshomaru con la comida que ella le preparo especialmente.

- Eres un demonio idiota- habia dado en su orgullo, no era para menos, Inuyasha no olvidaba a Kikyo aunque estuviera con ella... - Sueltame- estaba colgada en la pared de la cabaña por la mano del demonio- ¡Que me sueltes demonio idiota!

- Hasta que te disculpes por tus palabras.- Estaba enojado, se podia notar el aura oscura que emanaba de el.- Inuyasha aun no olvida a la muerta, deberias empezar a aceptarlo. - la solto y esta callo al suelo frio.

No se quedaria ahi a los pies del demonio llorando, se levantó del frio piso y salio en direccion hacia el unico lugar donde se sentia segura... el pozo devorador de huesos. Se soltó a llorar en cuanto llegó, esos eran los momentos en que deseaba estar con su familia, abrazar a su madre, escuchar las anécdotas de su abuelo y jugar con Souta.

- Los extraño mucho- estaba llorando muy fuerte.

- ¿Que tenemos aquí? ¿Te dolieron mis palabras?- la habia seguido al pozo, queria seguir burlandose de ella por un rato más, era lo unico que lo hacia sentirse bien- Responde... Loa humanos son tan debiles, quien lo diria, llorar por sentimientos absurdos, inservibles emociones que hacen que cualquiera haga locuras.

- Alejate.- Se puso de pie ante el, no la veria llorar asi- Eres un ser despresiable que no tiene sentimientos, espero que algún dia te arrepientas de lo que has dicho- las lágrimas.

- Deberias cuidar tus palabras humana insolente- sostuvo su cuello y empezo a desprender veneno de sus garras pero, una energia hizo que saliera volando lejos de ella.

- Tu deberias cuidar tus palabras- Camino a la aldea ignorando que el demonio quedará lastimado.

Sesshomaru queria seguirla y destrozar su cuello pero se contuvo, esa humana le alegro el dia, le dio un motivo mas para volver a esa aldea, para molestarla eso haria todo interesante. Con esas ideas Sesshomaru se alejo de ese lugar, Rin luego veria su regalo.

Iba tranquilo por el aire pero una presencia lo hizo detenerse bruscamente y voltear a ver a la aldea. Todo estaba tranquilo, no habia rastro de alguno de un monstruo que amenazara la zona y mucho menos la presencia de alguien poderoso además de el a kilómetros de distacia. Ignoro eso y se fue lo mas rápido que pudo, en 2 dias volvería con la intensión de molestar a quella humana. 

- Niños ya deberian volver a su casa ya es de noche- dijo Kagome y todos los niños obedecieron.- Shippou ire a dar una vuelta, cuando vuelva te quiero ver dormido- dijo sonriendo para que el pequeño kitzune le obedeciera.

- Si- Respondio bostezando y tallandose los ojos alejandose de Kagome. Ella solo sonreia al ver al zorrito con sueño, lo queria mucho, a lo lejos se miraba como Rin se alejaba de a su cabaña acompañada por Kohaku, esa escena era adorable.

Estaba caminando por el bosque rumbo al pozo, no podia evitar sentirse un poco nerviosa, era raro, sentia escalofríos por todo su cuerpo, era como si la siguiesen. Empezó a correr, daba gracias al cielo que tuviera su arco con ella si no estuviera en verdadero peligro.

- Ya sal de donde estés, se que estas ahi.- Apunto con su arco asia enfrente.- ¡No te escondas de mi!

- No me escondo de nadie- susurraron en oido con sarcasmo, volteó y ahi estaba el, ¿Cómo era posible?- ¿Qué? ¿A caso te sorprende verme Kagome?- Solto a carcajadas- Deja de verme asi, haras que me sienta avergonzado por tales miradas tuyas.

Kagome apuntó con su arco hacia el, no era posible que el aún estuviera vivo, no era posible. La perla ya no estaba, todo debia haver acabado pronto.

- No. Tu no debes estar aqui. Te devolvere al infierno Naraku.- Dijo lanzando una de sus flechas.


	2. Chapter 2 El pasado regresa

**Inuyasha: **

**Tiempos distintos. **

**El pasado regres**a

- ¿Crees que podrías lastimarme con esas ridículas flechas? ¡Por favor! Tu no eres la encantadora Kikyo, tan fuerte y audaz, tu no eres ella...

- Callate- decía mientras soltaba su flecha con una gran intensidad. Esa flecha no le hizo ningún daño a Naraku, lo traspaso sin problema alguno- No puede ser... ¡Debes volver al infierno!- Estaba alterada- ¡Vuelve!- decia entre cada flecha.

- Deja de hacerte daño a ti misma niña necia... Tus flechas no me harán daño nunca mas, ni siquiera la mismísima Kikyo podría conmigo. Vete acostumbrado- Se acercaba a paso lento hacia ella, Kagome al ver que se acercaba dio un paso hacia atrás ocasionando una caída y casi provocando la risa de Naraku.

- ¿De qué te ries estupido?- Se notaba el cansancio en su hablar mientras se reincorporaba

- Me rio de tu insolencia, ¿Inuyasha te soporta? Pobre de el, a de extrañar mucho a Kikyo para tener que estar aguantando a una niña como tu... No perdere mas mi tiempo aqui hablando contigo, debo atender asuntos querida Kagome y tu no estas incluida en ellos.- Empezo a caminar mas cerca de ella para darle un buen golpe del cual ella volvio a caer al suelo frio- Bueno no por ahora.

La brisa era calida, el sol le daba en la cara, ¿donde estaba? ¿En la aldea? ¿Como llego ahi si ella estaba en el pozo? Estaba a las afueras de la aldea, al parecer nadie se dio cuenta de su salida anoche, pero no recordaba nada de lo sucedido, solo recordaba que fue a dar una vuelta y todo se volvio oscuro, ¿Que habria pasado? En fin, debia volver a sus asuntos antes de que notaran su ausencia. Al parecer Naraku se encargó de que no recordara nada de lo sucedido, no era conveniente.

- Kagome... Kagome... ¿Donde estas kagome? Tengo hambre- Era Shippou con lagrimitas en los ojos.

- Aqui Shippou, Perdón, sali muy temprano y no pude atenderte, lo siento... te prepararé algo delicioso. Sígueme- le dijo con una hermosa sonrisa que duro poco porque sintio que la observaban, era una mala señal de que no tendrua un buen dia.- Vamos Shippou...

Fueron a su cabaña y todo estaba bien, le preparo un sencillo desayuno a Shippou y salió lo mas rápido que pudo al escuchar alboroto- Ya vengo Shippou, comete todo- Tomo su arco y salio rumbo al centro de la aldea...- ¡Kohaku! Ten mas cuidado- este estaba por ser atravesado por una garra de un lobo enorme con ojos rojos o eso parecia. Lanzó una flecha purificadora pero solo logro aullentar al lobo de la aldea y asi proteger a Kohaku- ¿Donde esta Rin?

- Con la anciana Kaede en su cabaña... esta a salvo, pero se me hace extraño que entrara a la aldea, ningúno entra aunque no esten los chicos y si entran son solo monstruos insignificantes...

- Lo se, es extraño... vamos, debemos ir con la anciana Kaede.- Empezaron a caminar, ese suceso, ademas de repentino fue extraño, no habia visto un monstruo tan grande desde la ultima batalla con Naraku, ese si era un monstruo y uno muy horrible. - ¿Viste que no se purifico con mi flecha?

- Eso fue lo más extraño de todo... quizás y pudo esquivar tu flecha, por eso no se purifico y solo salio corriendo...- Kagome no quedo convencida, ¿Donde estaban sus amigos cuando los necesitaba?- Vamos debemos apurarnos...

Todo estaba tranquilo, no se presento otro suceso asi. La tarde llego al igual que la noche, todo estaba tranquilo, muy tranquilo. Al dia siguiente todos estaban con sus tareas diarias. No había razón alguna para preocuparse. Kagome se encontraba recolectando plantas medicinales en lo profundo del bosque con Rin y Shippou, todo iba bien hasta que sintió la presencia de un demonio y estaba por ponerse en guardia, sus poderes eran más que suficientes para proteger a los niños y a ella, no necesitaba un arco para defenderse.

- Cuidado hacia donde lanzaras tu energia espiritual... puede haber demonios muy fuertes que pudieran lastimarte- Su tono era sarcastico

- ¡Señor Sesshomaru!- Solto Rin y corrio hacia el para darle un abrazo los cuales el ya aceptaba en recibir. Kagome no pudo mas que relajarse, no habia peligro con Sesshomaru cerca, pero el no le agradaba en nada.

- Bienvenido de nuevo- Solto sin mas para volver a su tarea ignorandolo por completo. El la contemplo, ser fria no era parte de ella... no era que la observara pero sabia como era ella.- ¿Quieres dejar de mirarme Sesshomaru? Invades mi espacio.- Reaccionó, al paracer estuvo observándola mucho tiempo analizando su actitud... Eso es trabajo del idiota que este con el, no de el.

- ¿Debo darte razones?- Kagome solo ignoro al demonio, sabía perfectamente que hacerlo enojar , e podria costar caro, la ultima vez apenas se salvo, si no fuera por sus poderes de sacerdotisa la hubiera matado sin problemas.

- ¡Bien! Ya tenemos lo que nos pidio la anciana Kaede. Debemos darnos prisa y volver antes de cenar...

Sesshomaru, ¿Quieres acompañarnos?- este que estaba ido en sus pensamientos le presto toda la atención del mundo.

-...- Eso era un si para los ojos de todos.

La aldea estaba un poco lejos y los niños iban muy adelante dejando sola a Kagome con el frio Youkai. Estaba tan silencioso, era en esos momentos en los que extrañaba con Inuyasha, el solia quejarse de todo pero por lo menos nunca estaba callado... un suspiro salio de su boca distrayendo al demonio a un lado. Su trayecto continuo y sin ningún pio por parte de ambos hasta llegar a la aldea. Rin llevo a arrastras a Sesshomaru a la cabaña de la anciana Kaede para que compartiera con ellos la comida.

Rin estaba tranquila contemplando el paisaje, serca del inmenso bosque con el demonio el cual era como un padre, tenia un tema que queria comentarle solo a el, ya que era el unico en e, que confiaba ademas de Kagome, pero ese tema era mucho mas especial, luego le pediría a ella su opinión.

- Señor Sesshomaru, ¿Usted alguna vez se ha enamorado?- Este la miro interrogante dandole a entender que le explicara su absurda pregunta.- Es que...- Ella se ruborizo- hay alguien especial y yo... pues verá esa persona me gusta mucho y yo queria saber si usted me ...

- No.- ¿Cómo? A caso dijo ¿No? Nada más, Rin solo observó su rostro sin expresión alguna, ¿No? Pero, ¿Por qué? Dio media vuelta elegantemente y se retiro.

- Dijo... ¿No?- Suspiro lentamente, penso que el Youkai le daria la libertad de hacer lo que quisiera pero alnparecer no fue asi.

Que incomodo momento para Sesshomaru... aunque no lo demostrará eso fue muy incómodo, ¿A que hora Rin empezo a interesarse por el sexo opuesto? Ya casi cumpliría 12 años, ya no era tan pequeña. Pero le dijo ¿No? ¡Claro! No permitiría que Rin empezara con vulgaridades a tan temprana edad... bueno ni tan temprana, la niña ya era un poco mas grande pero no quitaba el hecho de que era muy joven... No queria que Rin creciera tan rapido...

- Sesshomaru...- Salio de su trance, para poder ver de donde provenía la voz que lo nombro para encontraese con Kagome.- Mire a Rin caminar un poco callada y pues eso en ella no es normal, ¿Que sucedió?- Dijo con una linda sonrisa para poder si quiera sacarle alguna palabra al demonio.

- No es asunto tuyo...

- ¿Disculpa? Solo te pregunte que era lo que...

- Que no es asunto tuyo, ¿Que no entendiste eso humana inutil?- Se molesto

- A mi no me hablas así- Empezo a levantar la voz con forme pronunciana cada palabra- No me asust... -De nuevamente este la tomaba del cuello, esta trato de liberae su energia espiritual con sus manos pero el las detuvo y la levanto en el aire. Por segunda vez estaba a su merced.

- Cuida tus palabras...-La solto y esta callo agresivamente al suelo, agilmente se levanto para atacarlo pero no pudo, ni podria atacarlo siendo debil a su lado- Insolente. Detente o te...- Kagome le lanzo su energía espiritual con una sola mano sin saberlo, la cual lo lanzo lo bastante lejos como para salir corriendo introduciéndose en el inmenso bosque, no quería morir- Morira.

¿Pero como diablos se le ocurre hacerle eso a Sesshomaru? Oh si, esta vez si la mataria ignorando por completo el hecho de estar con Inuyasha, al parecer ese seria el tema que mucho menos le llegara importar al Youkai."

Tropezó, y el Youkai la alcanzo sin darle oportunidad de correr, ¿Desde cuando era tan rapida? Como que hoy en dia se le venian muchas preguntas que siempre se relacionaban con los humanos y especialmente en esa que habia acorralado. Que curiosidad le estaba dando por conocer a cada ser humano que habia en la tierra, ¡Demonios! Malditas emociones sin sentido. Seguia luchando por atrapar a Kagome teniendo victoria en ello, ya no forcejeaba, se canso. No le haria nada, solo le daria un buen susto, un susto de muerte. Esta lo interrumpió antes de querer casi matarla.

- ¡Esta bien! ¡Esta bien! ¡Lo siento! Si es eso lo que quieres escuchar, ¡Lo siento!. -Suplico ante el demonio a lo que el solo solto una sonrisa de medio lado.- ¿Pero que demonios? Ya me disculpe contigo, ahora sueltame...

- No...- Se notaba el sarcasmo en su voz- Yo no me conformo con estúpidas disculpas- Apreto mas sus manos, la tenia acorralada entre el suelo y el.

- No me interesa, ¡Sueltame ya!- Sesshomaru se reia internamente, eso se merecía por atacarlo con su energía, esa sería manera de vengarse. Se rio sarcasticamente para que ella lo escuchara- ¿Que te da gracia?

- Tu. Por ser necia.- Sesshomaru seguia con su sarcastoca sonrisa, lo cual hozo que no notara que habia soltado los brazos de Kagome haciendo que esta pudiese liberarse.

- Gracias. Si me disculpas tengo cosas mas importantes que pelearme con usted, Señor Sesshomaru- Sono sarcastica y haciendo una reverencia dio media vuelta y corrio como alma que lleva el diablo.

Sesshomaru rio ante las acciones de aquella mujer. Pero recordo que su hermano no lo habia atacado, ah si, el habia salido de la aldea a Quien sabe donde. Tenia el tiempo del mundo para arruinarle el dia a la Sacerdotisa. De un momento a otro, sus sentidos dieron un giro de 180° provocando que olvidara por completo a la humana para sentrar su vista en una parte indefinida del extenso bosque, estaba siendo observado y creía saber por quien.

En el lugar mas profundo y lejano del bosque estaba un Hanyou practicando con Tetusaiga, estaba sereno, su unico adversario era el aire. Estaba aburrido ya habian pasado cuatro días desde que le dijo a Kagome que habia ido con Miroku a un exorcismo. Si, claro, lo que queria era alejarse de ella, estaba enfadado, su loca mente le habia hecho creer todo este tiempo que la amaba y si la amaba pero no tanto como el creía, el no verla tanto tiempo si le hizo darse cuenta de que la queria pero mo como el queria. Debia enfrentarla, enfrentar la realidad en la que estaba, la queria mucho pero no lo suficiente para merecerla.

- Suficiente. Volvere y le dire que vuelva a su época... Pero y si no puede regresar a su época, ¿Que haria? No no puedo hacerle eso. ¡Soy un idiota! El pozo esta sellado, que verdadero tonto soy,- Sigui ofendiendose por no poder decirle a Kagome como se sentia, tenia miedo de estar solo pero mas miedo de que Kagome se ilusionara y lastimarla.- Volvere y le dire.

Estaba decidido, le diria la verdad, le diria de sus sentimientos sobre su relación, el porque de no querer tener nada intimo con ella. Esperaba que su decisión fuera la correcta.

Sesshomaru estaba contemplando la aldea donde estaba aquella humana que le daba curiosidad, tenia intensiones de molestarla pero sentía que no era el momento indicado, podia sentir un olor familiar, pero no recordaba cual. Algo no andaba bien. Empezo a caminar sin rumbo fijo hasta llegar hasta donde provenia esa extraña esencia, provenia del interior del pozo. De pronto recordo ese asqueroso aroma, ese udor que odio y que odiaba con todas sus fuerzas.

- ¿Cómo regresaste?

- Pense que no me reconocerias, Sesshomaru.

- Hice una pregunta.

- Oh, eso es algo que no le interesa.

Sesshomaru desenvaino a Bakusaiga lanzando su mas poderoso ataque tomando a Naraku por sorpresa, logrando asi herirlo levemente, este al ver su herida huyo dejando una nube de veneno, al parecer lo cobarde no se le quitaba. El veneno que había desaparecído rápidamente se habia llevado el olor de Naraku, provocando su enojo, de pronto escucho ruidos de ramas. Se puso en guardia pero después de saber quien era se rejalo.

- Inuyasha.

- ¿Acaso tu soltaste esa nube de veneno? ¡Pudiste haver matado a alguien idiota! Nunca piensas en la vida humana, eres un tonto Sesshomaru.

- No es de tu incumbencia.

- Claro que lo es, pudiste acabar con...- Sesshomaru lo golpeó, no recordaba que Inuyasha fuera tan escandaloso- pero que...

- Calla.- Sesshomaru al decir esto prendió camino a la aldea, Inuyasha iba a seguirlo para pelear pero decidió no perder su tiempo y buscar a kagome, ya había tenido muchos contratiempos. Corrió a la aldea a ver a Kagome, necesitaba decirle sus sentimientos.

- ¡Inuyasha! Que alegría que regresaste- se notaba el amor en sus palabras, le daba gusto ver al hanyou, aquella acción era el motivo principal para terminar su relación.- Te extrañe mucho- lo abrazo cariñosamente.

Se le encogió el corazón al verla así, no podía herirla de tal manera. Correspondió su abrazo con un inmenso deseo de llorar por lo que iba a hacer, si lo haría seria en otro momento.

Eran observados por unos ojos fríos llenos de total envidia por no tener lo que el hanyou tenia. Inuyasha era feliz teniendo a esa humana y el... El no tenía a nadie quien lo esperara en las noches, el quería lo que el tenía, quería que alguien lo esperara, Era acaso mucho pedir? El Gran Lord de Las Tierras del Oeste se merecía eso y más. ¿Quién podría llenar ese vacío que tenia? Tal vez una humana como ella y quien mejor que ella para tal tarea que ella misma, ella seria la que llenará ese vacío ya fuera por las buenas o por las malas.

Desde lo mas profundo del bosque estaba Naraku, podía sentir lo que pasaba, no necesitaba un espejo para darse cuenta de que Sesshomaru estaba abrumado por el hecho de estar solo. Aprovecharía su oportunidad e involucraría a Sesshomaru en su plan para conseguir su objetivo.


	3. Chapter 3 Tramando

Inuyasha Tiempos distintos

- Tramando

Despertó... No recordaba... No recordaba nada. No sabia su nombre, edad o si tenía familia... Miro a su alrededor, ¿Donde estaba? Estaba rodeado de árboles, solo arboles y el inmenso bosque. Su cabeza dolía al igual que su cuerpo. Que tétrico. Se armó de fuerzas y se levanto del lugar de donde estaba, podía notar claramente que sus sentidos del oído y olfato estaban muy desarrollados, dio para menos eso y emprendió camino sin rumbo fijo, tal vez alguien le podría ayudar.

Llevaba horas caminando hasta que pudo ver a lo lejos una pequeña aldea, tal vez podría pedir hospedaje a cambio de trabajo. Y así fue, dio algunas mentiras a los habitantes de la aldea para que dejaran que se quedase, a pesar de no recordar en lo mas mínimo vivió tranquilo en la pequeña aldea durante tres años y sin molestia alguna, pero algo no concordaba, algo me hacia falta o se sentía vacío por el hecho de no tener memoria después de haber despertado en el bosque, en fin, ¿Que podría hacer? Lo mejor para el seria vivir en la aldea con toda la grata compañía de los habitantes..

Sea por maldición o por el simple hecho del destinó, se embarco camino a la aldea de una joven sacerdotisa... Dios, solo escuchar esa palabra se le erizaba la piel. La buscaban para acabar con un monstruo que salia de noche a arruinar sus cultivos. En el preciso momento en que el toco territorio de esa aldea le llegaban imágenes de una gran batalla y de sangre, sobre todo sangre... Entonces al verla recordó la sangre de vidas inocentes por el querer apoderarse de la perla, aquella misma perla qué había desaparecido no sin antes haberle concedido el deseo de estar en paz. Claro que estuvo en paz, por tres años, tres años en los que no recordó nada de lo acontecido.

Ante sus ojos empezaron a llegar imágenes de todo lo que hizo sólo por aquella sacerdotisa llamada Kikyo... Kikyo, si, por culpa de ella su vida se torno de color rojo por el deseo de simplemente vengarse de aquel híbrido que le causo tantos problemas hace tres años.

Sus compañeros y el después de haber visitado esa aldea y después de hacer prometer a la sacerdotisa de que exterminarían a aquel monstruo, decidieron retirarse.

Estaba realmente confundido, por fin había recordado todo lo sucedido; el como esa chiquilla disfrazada de sacerdotisa fue laboral causante de su derrota y sin dejar ante mano que Inuyasha fue el motivo principal por el cual nunca estuvo en paz y para colmo su mente reflejaba los motivos por los cuáles Sesshomaru, el monje y la exterminadora estaban tras de el... Total desgracia.

Aquella noche dejó de ser un aldeano amigable para los que lo rodeaban para volver a ser esa despiadado hombre que solo quería ver sangre, sus ojos cafés volvieron a ser rojos carmesí dando su regreso...

Naraku... El nunca había muerto, al igual que todos, a el también se le concedió un deseo. Ahora todo era tan claro como el agua.

-.-.-.-

Estaba serenamente tranquilo en aquel prado... No entendía como es que podía tener esos pensamientos llenos de envida, codicia y celos hacia su medio hermano, era cierto que no lo soportaba pero aun así no lo odiaba, no podía decir que lo quería porque no era así, solo le tenia respeto por ser tan valiente y demostrarle que el podía con lo que pudiese... ¿Podría con el? No, nunca podría con el, ¿Por qué lo envidiaba tanto? ¿De que tenia celos? ¿Por que la idea de quitarle a esa humana buena para nada surgió en su cabeza? Tal vez la idea de querer que alguien lo acompañara siempre.

Valla que pensamientos tan absurdos.

-.-.-.-

- Kagome, ¿Te gustaría salir un rato conmigo?

Así pasear por el bosque- susurro tímidamente Inuyasha... Su plan era decirle lo que sentía, contarle lo confundido que estaba acerca de su relación.

- ¡Si!- Dijo con entusiasmo, tomó una canasta con fruta y tomo la mano del hanyou- Yo pensaba pedirte lo mismo.

Inuyasha solo sonrió ante los gestos de felicidad de Kagome, se miraba muy bonita sonriendo por todo. Tomó su mano y prendieron camino al bosque. No le diría nada. No aun no era tiempo.

-.-.-.-

Kagome lo estaba esperando sentada en un tronco, al parecer al hanyou irresponsable se le había caído un collar que ella le había obsequiado meses después de regresar de su época. Se puso histérico, ¿Como se podía poner así? parecía un niño, sonrió al recordar lo cómico al ver que Inuyasha perdió su collar.

FLASH BACK

-¡No esta Kagome! El collar que me diste... ¡Se perdió!- decía mientras olfateaba por todos los alrededores.

- Inuyasha... No te preocupes, noo lo perdiste solo lo dejaste en casa.- Le sonreía dulcemente. Ella le había guardado su collar mientras el dormitaba.

- ¡Exacto! Iré por el.- salio tan rápido como el viento.

- Espera...- soltó un gran suspiro y se sentó en un tronco seco que estaba a un lado de ella.

FIN FLASH BACK

Se hecho a reír tanto que incluso la podrían escuchar a kilómetros de ella. Inuyasha podía ser en ocasiones muy cómico.

Escucho el movimiento de unas ramas, tal vez era Inuyasha que después de haber corrido como loco había vuelto. Pasaron minutos y decidió voltear para ver que no se tratara de Inuyasha quien la observaba, sino un frío youkai de mirada dorada. Soltó un suspiro de decepción sin dejar de ver al demonio.

- ¿A caso no sabe que el bosque es peligroso?- dijo burlón acercándose peligrosamente a ella aprovechándose de que se encontraba sola.

- Espero a Inuyasha.- dijo fría, inconsciente de que el demonio estaba a escasos centímetros de ella.- Si no le molesta Lord Sesshomaru, me gustaría esperarlo sola. Gracias- le dio la espalda y estaba a punto de volver al tronco cuando Sesshomaru la detuvo y la obligo a mirarle.

- ¿A casó Inuyasha va a decirte lo tanto que te detesta y lo mucho que me gustaría que le dejaras?- Quería molestarla.

Estaba a punto de lanzar su energía pero Sesshomaru se lo impidió tomando sus dos manos con mucha fuerza. Se quejo de dolor pero no le daría el gusto a Sesshomaru de verla así.

- ¿Que quieres ahora? Lo que menos quiero ahora es estar con un estúpido como tu.- le tenia miedo aunque lo negara.

Sesshomaru río ante las palabras de la humana, por eso estaba ahí, quería escucharla. Le soltó las manos dejándola libre pero impidiéndole el paso. Con su mano acarició la mejilla de ella dejándola sorprendida. Ya no le importaba su orgullo, en ese momento su deseo de estar con aquella humana ignorando el hecho de que estuviese con su hermano. Miro sus labios, rosas... Un rosa muy llamativo para cualquiera.

Ella estaba aterrada ante las acciones de Sesshomaru como para reaccionar. ¿Por que actuaba así? Empezó a tener uso de razón cuando el demonio estaba a escasos centímetros de su boca, solo cerro los ojos por lo que sabía que pasaría. Espero pero nada. Abrió sus ojos; Sesshomaru estaba bastante lejos de ella herido e Inuyasha dándole la espalda con aura protectora.

- ¿Que hacías Sesshomaru?- estaba enojado.- Contesta inútil, no tengo tu tiempo.

- No es tu asunto- dijo recuperándose del golpe. Quería pelear con el pero no le hallaba sentido hacerlo sólo se atino a darle la espalda a Inuyasha y retirarse de ahí. Que débil fue por sus acciones. Se fue del lugar dejándolos solos.

- Kagome... ¿Te hizo daño? ¿Que te hizo?- estaba preocupado por ella.

- No me hizo nada Inuyasha...- lo abrazo con fuerza, ahora si le tenía miedo a Sesshomaru...

Inuyasha un poco mas relajado abrazo con fuerza a kagome y le dio un beso en la frente. Lo acontecido ese día le dio a reconocer que estaba enamorado de ella y que no podía abandonarla, mucho menos ahora...

-.-.-

Ahora mas que nunca tenia claras sus intenciones. Si quería llegar hasta ella debía deshacerse de Inuyasha, su principal estorbo. Sabia que sus pensamientos iban en contra de sus principios pero, ¿Que importaba? Lo único que quería era una vida igual a la de Inuyasha, ser el que despertara con esa humana todas las mañanas y no observarla de lejos... ¿A caso era mucho pedir? Quería estar cerca de ella... Solo eso y si tenia que alejar a Inuyasha lo haría.

-.-.-

No haría ningún movimiento aun, si lo llegara a hacer podría que Sesshomaru tratara de matarlo y lo que menos quería es morir. Valoraba su vida y mas si la perla le dio una oportunidad más. No debería mal gastarla en querer vengarse de ellos, si le fue mal, ¿Quien le garantiza que no volvería a ser así? Lo que veía le intrigaba, parecía una novela donde Kagome tendría que escoger. El seria el primer espectador y el primero en reírse del que perdiera.

¡Perfecto! Podría manipular a Kagome o simular ser ella y lastimar a ambos, eso seria divertido. Pero claro todo a su debido tiempo, por el momento solo observaría de lejos.

-.-.-

-¿Miroku? ¿Sango? ¿Que hacen aquí? Pensé que habían unos días con las niñas...

- Así fue Kagome- Solo que ya paso ese tiempo, le pedí a Inuyasha que te lo dijera, así fue, ¿Verdad?- preguntó Sango curiosa

- No lo sabia, ¿Se fueron después de ir a la aldea vecina a destruir a aquel monstruo?- Inuyasha le mintió, que casualidad.

- ¿Que? No no no no no no no. El solo nos acompaño parte del camino y dijo que volverían a la aldea, tal vez necesitaba hacer algo y por eso te dijo eso para que no te preocuparas- Sango, siempre tan optimista.

- Tal vez sea eso- Dijo Kagome alegre.- Y ¿donde están tus niñas? No las he visto...

- Oh están con Rin, por cierto vimos a Sesshomaru hace unos días, se veía furioso, casi nos mata al vernos.- dijo con un poco de miedo.

- Oh, de eso quería contarte... Es que...- Le relato todo lo sucedido aquel día en el que Inuyasha y ella pensaban tener un lindo picnic.

- No tengo palabras... De seguro alusinaste.

- Ojala fuera asi, pero no lo es. Ya hasta me da miedo salir de mi cabaña sola.- miraba hacia los lados.

- Tampoco hay que exagerar- Tenia una mirada picará- eso debió ser tan emocionante- empezó a reír bastante que hasta el mundo de Kagome la escucharía- Tienes suerte- le guiño el ojo.

- Será mala, el Lord Sesshomaru da miedo. Debió estar confundido, si eso debió ser...- miro al cielo- Es un poco tarde... Debo volver antes de que anochesca... Shippou podría estar hambriento... - se despidió de Sango y de las niñas junto con Rin y prendió camino a su cabaña la cual estaba un poco o muy alejada de la aldea y el camino era internase en el bosque. ¿Por que razón Inuyasha habrá querido la cabaña tan lejos?

Camino bastante como para que nadie en la aldea la pudiese ver. Estaba por caer el sol, ya no había mucha luz... Daba miedo aun con poca luz

- Que silencio...

- Bastante silencio- mencionó una voz a su oído mientras ella se desvanecía y era atrapada por unos fuertes brazos...- fue facil- dijo la voz antes de desaparecer con ella en una esfera de luz...

Hola, ¿Como están? Esperó que esta historia sea de su agrado enserio, y me alegra saber que a muchas de ustedes les gusta mi loca historia 3 Gracias a todas.

Verán me gustaria pedirles una disculpa por ser un poco incumplida con el tiempo de actualización pero he tenido varios problemas con personas que quiero y pues tratare de actualizar lo mas pronto posible chicas :3

Y les pido de corazón que opinen al respecto, ;) eso me ayudara mucho 3

Gracias por leer 3


End file.
